Not a Moment Too Soon
by superlost
Summary: Luke and Noah saved each other. Songfic based on Tim McGraw's song "Not a Moment Too Soon"


My Luke,

I was standing at the end of my rainbow  
With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight  
All my wishes were just way too much to hope for  
But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light

His life was over before it had begun. Even before his conception, the Colonel had his future mapped out. By the hand of Winston Mayer, he was destined for a strong military upbringing until he was 18, at which point he would join the Army and live his father's vision of his son proudly serving this great nation. He had a different dream, although he was barely optimistic enough to dream it. He would never be allowed to live the life he wanted, to do the things he wanted to do, or be with whom he wanted to be with. Making movies wasn't noble work in his father's eyes. Despite the hopelessness, he dared to wish for it anyhow.

Somehow, he didn't know why, but somehow, the Colonel agreed to let him take an internship at a local TV station in Illinois. A little town called Oakdale. Maybe it was Winston's way of letting get him get this "ridiculous notion" off his chest and out of his head. Maybe his dad realized that being behind a camera and telling stories made him happy and he would give his blessing to let Noah do it. He doubted the latter was the true reason. He was bracing himself for the best summer of his life… which was going to be ripped away from him in September when it was time to "grow-up and become a man."

Noah was on his own. He never thought anyone would care enough to champion for him.

He was like nobody else Noah had ever come across. A feisty, opinionated, stubborn, loyal, caring and genuine man with brown eyes so deep he got lost in them. Sometimes intentionally, and sometimes not.

Noah wasn't surprised how fast he fell in love with Luke Snyder. Everyone who knew him was in love with him. He was one of those people that inspired inspiration within people. What amazed him was the realization that if he wanted to, he could have Luke all to himself. He wanted to. Desperately. That recognition struck in the most inopportune time. For some unknown reason, looking down at Luke tie his tie, the tie his father insisted he wear to lunch, a need boiled inside him and overflowed. Maybe it was the intense concentration on his face, maybe it was the smell of his shampoo or maybe it was when one of his knuckles accidently grazed over the skin on Noah's neck. The result was the best kiss of his life.

Luke had become the lifeline that had saved him from himself. He opened Noah's eyes to all the possibilities and unconditional support he never knew existed for him.

Luke saved Noah's life.

And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer  
In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon

Your Noah.

---------------------

**My Noah, **

**I used to think that love would never find me  
And the one who cares was lost somewhere in time  
But when you found me I knew I'd found forever  
You rescued me just before I crossed the line**

His love affair with Kevin ended before it had even begun. He should have known better. He was gay, not stupid. After all, the jock was king of Oakdale High, not to mention a ladies' man. He would never feel anything for Luke other than friendship. And that was on a rickety foundation. Nevertheless, he was brave enough to hope his crush would return his adoration. After all, they were getting closer lately. Sharing secrets and backrubs had a way of bonding people. Instead, his hope was crushed by his crush. He decided to take the plunge and divulge he was gay and secretly yearned for him. It was when Kevin disowned him and dissolved their friendship that he realized he never stood a chance.

He was bracing himself for a summer of heartache and planning on losing himself in his internship at WOAK. He dreaded September when he and Kevin would matriculate at OU together. He would probably have a new girlfriend.

Luke was on his own. He never thought anyone would be passionate about him.

He was like no one Luke had ever come across. He was insecure, inhibited, concealed, talented, gentle, kind and wise. He had never seen eyes so blue.

He fell in love with Noah Mayer too fast. It definitely had to be a rebound from Kevin. Then why did it hurt so damn much when he saw the cute brunette in bed with Maddie? He promised himself he would never fall for a straight man again and here he was, pining over someone he couldn't have. He must be some kind of masochist. But Noah was different than the other guys. He had a trusting nature and seemed to have a genuine affection for Luke, despite his extreme denial that he liked Luke "like that." He didn't care and once again declared his love to a straight man, making it clear that he would belong to Noah if Noah wanted him to.

When his knuckle brushed the skin on Noah's neck while tying his tie, he felt a rush of heat travel to his groin. When Noah's lips met his, he thought he would combust. His lips were smooth; his fingers cool against his face and his breath hot against his mouth. His tongue was warm and sweet. That is, the small amount he got to taste before the phone rang. It was the best kiss of his life.

Noah had become the lifeline that had saved him from himself. He opened Luke's eyes to all the possibilities and unconditional love he never knew existed for him.

Noah saved Luke's life.

**And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer  
In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon****  
**

**Your Luke.**


End file.
